cross between two worlds
by AlexTheWusky
Summary: a cross-over that i have been wanting to write for a while now, i have now just started and i haven't gotten very far into it. there is still more to come but this is planned to be an adult rated story yaoi, furry


Cross between two worlds

A fan fiction by AlexTheWusky

Pokèmon and its characters along with any likeness to its characters or locations are a registered copy write to Nintendo entertainmeant LLC. and Satoshi Tajiri

Bleach and its characters along with any likeness to its characters or locations are a registered copy write to VIZ media LLC. and Tite Kubo

LEGAL: this story is a homoerotic cross universe fan fiction that is meant only for the eyes of readers that are of or over the age of 18 (21 in some areas), the characters are property of their respective owners as listed above this legal disclaimer. If you meet all of the requirements listed above, please enjoy the story.

The summer sun made the fur on my back become hot while I was walking through the hills of johto region, since I was hunting for food I really didn't have anywhere to rest that had appropriate foliage to cover my large orange and black furred canine body. Ahead of me about 100 meters there was a patch of trees, berry bushes, and scurrying through the trees and the bushes was a tiny raichu so there was shade, food, and battle practice all within a meter of each other. I sprinted into a large body of tall grass that was able to hide my large body at least from ground level but anything above me would be easily able see me. The raichu that was still in my sights even with my vision being distorted because of the tall grass was silently chewing on a berry that was hard to tell what exactly what kind of berry it was, the raichu swallowed the piece of berry that was in its mouth and something happened that I didn't expect, the raichu vanished. I was intrigued as to what I just I saw, standing up from the tall grass and carrying with me a couple ounces of the brittle grass that was stuck to my fur I walked over to where the half eaten berry laid right next to the pair of raichu foot prints. The berry was shaped like an orran berry but the color was different, instead of being red on the outside and pink on the inside the berry was blue on the outside and white on the inside. The berry didn't even smell like any others, it had the same smell as the food that they gave me in the Pokemon center, I licked the berry and even the taste was different than any berry I had ever tasted, it was like a medium rare steak that was basted in a sweet marinade made from foreign spices and fruits. While still in a trance of complete bliss I took the reminder of the berry into my muzzle and sucked most of the juice out before swallowing it, then I caught my mistake too late. My vision started to blur into a completely different place, my front paws felt like the digits were extending and growing new ones, my back paws felt like they were growing longer and reforming into something completely different, I was changing but what was I changing into? My eyelids became heavy as did my entire body, I was out cold before I hit the cold hard ground.

"There's another one, vice captain Tousen he looks different from the other. There's no mask so he isn't a hollow, could this one be an espada?" A voice said from a short distance from me, I opened my eyes and through my hazy vision I saw a group of people surrounding me, most of them in black robes with white cloth belts holding them shut them one standing in the middle and walking closer to me in the same kind of robe but this person had a white cloak over his black robe with a separation in between the two. My vision cleared and I saw that all the people that were dressed in black were holding swords and most of ten were male, the person that was walking up to me was of a dark skin color and he was holding a sword also, his eyes were covered with a purple visor so I couldn't see if he was scared of me because of my appearance.

"Where are you from, why are you here, and answer quickly before I lose my patience and kill you where he lay?" The dark skinned man held his sword to the tip of my nose. I shot up and quickly noticed that I was higher from the ground than usual, I looked down and I noticed that I had changed in both appearance and location. The only difference between how I was before I got here and how I am now was my legs were more toned, I had those abs that the humans were always talking about, and my arms were muscled beyond belief, and that I had fingers. I looked back at the person that was holding a sword to me and I knew that he wanted a fight, I conjured all of the heat that I could and opened my mouth to use flamethrower on him, but nothing happened. The man put his sword closer to my face and I slapped the blade away from me leaving only a small cut that thankfully was not to deep.

"Answer my question?!" The man said before pointing his sword again in my direction.

"If the other one could talk than I know you can, now answer my question or I will be forced to kill you to protect the soul society." The man said. Talking...me...I dot think so and what is the soul society? I did my best to talk and words actually came out of my mouth instead of growls and barks.

"M..my na..name is Ragn...Ragnar and I am an arcanine, what is the soul society?" I said to the man in a state of complete confusion.


End file.
